


Finding Peace

by DoctorWhovian9209



Category: RWBY
Genre: Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Reunions, Self-Hatred
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2018-12-29 22:47:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12095097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorWhovian9209/pseuds/DoctorWhovian9209
Summary: Blake blames herself and runs away, Ruby finds her and straightens a few things out.





	1. Unexpected Visitor

**Author's Note:**

> This was Dirty Paws,  
> I changed up a few things 
> 
> Hope you enjoy it!

She looked on into the darkness her silver eyes adjusting to the darkness lit only by  the midnight gleam of the moon on the water. “I wish Yang were  here to witness this” She whispered brokenly. Her red hood mangled and torn, the last six months evident in the cloth. Ruby refused to remove it, it was the only thing her mother had given her, or so her father said in the bedtime stories she begged him to tell when she was growing up. “I came to menagerie to find the one person who could bring her back to herself.” the silver eyed huntress proclaimed in a harsh whisper “No matter what” she said steeling herself for the danger that lay ahead.

  
She couldn’t believe it, she refused. The Faunus had yet again been bested by a child, although as  Blake continued to watch, she could hardly deny that Ruby was less of a child now than she had been when  Beacon still stood,  as Ruby pulled her cape a little tighter around herself bracing from the winter chill a thought struck Blake,  She was _here for her._

Blake felt her eyes well up with tears as she watched silently. Though not as stealthily  as she would have liked, her boot caught on a twig and snapped it in two, the resulting sound echoing off the surrounding trees like a gunshot. She watched as the shorter girl drew her weapon closer to her body and she allowed herself a small smile.

 _Some things never change._  

“Ruby “the Faunus girl whispered, the young girl whipped around, her cape billowing behind her, steel grey locked with amber for the first time since the fall. “Blake “the young girl answered curtly. All the unspoken words could be heard in the stating of her name. Blake looked down at the ground, kicking at a twig with her foot until it snapped,   the sound echoing off the trees like a gunshot.

“What are you doing here? “Blake was pretty sure she knew, but she had to ask, the whispered question hit the younger huntress like a ton of bricks, she scowled at Blake. “I came looking for you.  I thought that much was  obvious.”

Blake was sure she had fucked up. She turned to walk away ashamed of even asking the question. Ruby ran over to the faunus and grasped her arm tightly. “You do not get to walk away this time Belladonna. “ Her voice was a harsh whisper “you walked away from my sister once. You are not doing it again.” 

“Yang doesn’t want me back Ruby! “ Blake said exasperated, her amber eyes gleamed with a flash of anger. Ruby positioned herself inches from Blake’s face “How do you _know_ that? Were you with her when she was resting up? Were you there when she was teaching herself to fight one handed?” Ruby’s voice held an accusatory tone. Blake was looking down at her shoes again. And Ruby’s voice softened “She really misses you” the younger huntress offered.

“I missed you too, but not as much as Yang does.” Blake scoffed and glanced at Ruby, “She shouldn’t. I nearly got her killed.” Ruby smirked at that and mused “Do you know how many times we _all_ were nearly killed when we were at Beacon? it’s hardly your fault Blake. You shouldn’t have run off though, that was the part that hurt Yang the most.”

 Ruby looked at her former teammate with a sad smile and tired eyes and Blake met her gaze with  all the sadness that had engulfed her for half a year. “She lost her arm because of me Ruby, a part of her!”  Ruby smiled at the Faunus before speaking again. “and now she has a new one” Blake stared open mouthed at Ruby “How can you be making jokes at a time like this!”  she said angrily, her catlike eyes flashed with guilt and frustration. ““I’m not! “the young girl said, putting her hands up in defense, “Dad wrote me and told me about it, it sounds pretty cool actually.”

 

Blake softened, as Ruby put a reassuring hand on her shoulder. “We’ve all lost something in this war, we’ve all got scars,   Yang’s was just physical, and when you ran, it scarred us all.”

Ruby looked out at the moon, the two girls sat in a comfortable silence for awhile, wishing the last six months away. Ruby threw an arm around Blake’s waist and hugged her close. “I really missed you a lot Blake, when you left, I was as distraught as Yang was for a while." Blake looked down shame heating her cheeks and still the scythe wielder carried on, " but her pain went deeper than mine. "  The huntress made a choked sound and stopped talking, until Blake looked up again. 

All she would do was sit in bed and stare out the window. “ Ruby finished tears welling in her eyes.  Blake felt  pangs of guilt plague her as Ruby used her cloak to dry her tears. “She told me one night when I caught her crying, that she kept having dreams that you had died in her arms.”

The young girl turned to face her, pulling her in for a proper hug and Blake returned it just as fiercely. “I’m really glad you’re okay.” Blake stared at her in disbelief until she corrected herself with a sheepish grin. “Well, at least physically.”

The Faunus girl directed her teammate down a pathway that she knew by heart, lighting it  for Ruby using her scroll.  Ignoring the fact that she had 3 missed calls from Sun. Blake’s house came into view and Ruby’s jaw fell. “ _This_ is your house?”  she had stated, Blake shrugged “It’s just a house” she offered.

 “It’s so cool!”  the huntress lowered her hood a sadness gracing her features. It reminded her of home, a place she hadn’t been for a very long time. Blake nudged her “Come on, I’m sure my mom made some cookies and put them in the jar.” Ruby’s eyes brightened _“Cookies?”_  she questioned grinning and following Blake inside.  

 

The interior of the Belladonna  home was rustic with wood paneling along the walls, Ruby noticed the family portrait that hung above the fireplace, Blake followed her gaze and smiled “Those are my parents, if we stick around until tomorrow afternoon, you’ll meet them.” The faunus heard someone clear their throat softly and she jumped “Or she could meet us now.” Kali Belladonna said, smiling broadly at the two huntresses. “Mom! “ Blake stated surprised,   “ I thought you would be out with dad.” Kali smirked at her daughter “Contrary to popular belief, your father can handle himself in a White Fang meeting,  sweetheart.”

 Ruby’s eyes went wide and she ground her teeth “White Fang _meeting?”_ Blake chuckled nervously “Did I forget to mention I was the Chieftain’s daughter?” Ruby stared, mouth agape before closing it again and taking a cookie that Kali had offered “Yeah you might have failed to mention that. “ Ruby alleged sarcastically. 

 An awkward silence filled the kitchen for several minutes, Kali broke it with ease. “Well, you must be Ruby.” “I’m Blake’s Mom!” Ruby offered her a small smile that just barely managed to reach her eyes.

“Hi Mrs. Belladonna” Ruby stated softly, and Kali made a face “Kali, please. Mrs. Belladonna makes me feel old.” The matriarch smiled warmly and offered Ruby another cookie, which the hooded girl took appreciatively.

“Well not that this isn’t the most awkward moment ever, but I should really get to bed now, I just waited up for Blake.”  The Faunus woman walked hastily up the stairs  When Kali disappeared out of their view, floors creaked above them, and Ruby heard a door close, Only then did the hooded girl glare at her teammate. 

“What _the fuck_ Belladonna?  When did you plan on telling _us you were the fucking chieftain’s daughter?_ For such a small girl, Ruby  packed a lot of rage. “Sun knew! Doesn’t that count? Blake  snapped back, sounding defensive.“ And since when have you ever known me not to hide things?”  Ruby chuckled humorlessly, when she spoke her voice was raspy with unshed tears “You don’t get to pull that card with me, not this time, not ever again.

“What card?” Blake asked, Ruby just glared  “The _I’m a helpless victim_ card!” she said vehemently.  “You are literally the worst person in my book right now, do you know that? Blake, we are your fucking teammates, we were supposed to be like a   family up there at Beacon, and you just fucking kept this from us, like you kept Adam from us?”  Silver eyes flashed in an accusatory glance at Blake. 

Blake felt the white-hot fuel of  rage flow through her at that accusation. "I kept him from you so you would be protected!" The faunus girl fired back. "Oh, Protected, you mean from thousands of Grimm attacking the school? " Ruby stated sarcastically "Yeah, thanks for that memo. Real helpful. “ The huntress grabbed  Crescent Rose, which was leaning casually against the wall and walked out  without looking  back.

 

“Fuck.” Blake muttered to the empty kitchen. 

 “Jaune this is such a stupid, Stupid quest, I hate that I ever came here. Did you find it  yet?” Ruby asked into her scroll, “No, I know she’s my teammate, doesn’t mean I’m not allowed to be mad at her, you’re right, I should probably go apologize considering, I’m in a city I don’t exactly know my way around yet.” Ruby felt anger blossom in her chest, “Get this” she supplied, making sure Jaune was still listening. “She’s the cheiftan’s daughter, and he’s head of the White Fang.” Ruby was pacing now, the grass under her feet flattened. “I haven’t gone far, and yes I will bring her back. Okay, tell Nora not to leave Magnhild outside again, its gonna storm tonight. We really don't want her electrocuting herself again." She said goodbye to Jaune, promised she’d be back soon, and turned around to follow the pathway back to the house.

Blake looked up as she heard the door open, shock registered in her amber eyes, the huntress found Blake curled up in a ball on the couch. “I thought you left.” Her voice was choked with tears. “Nah, I couldn’t leave yet your mom makes really good cookies,  almost as good as my mom did.” Ruby offered her a smile and a hug as a peace offering. The younger girl needed to rest, she’d been travelling for days.

 

 

 

As she lay in bed  that night, surrounded by baby pictures of Blake, Ruby fell asleep thinking of how much she wanted to see her sister.

 


	2. The Gilded Gauntlet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Weiss and Yang.

“Weiss this is extremely unwise!”   
The disinherited Schnee scoffed at her sister “Winter what are we supposed to do? Let Whitley take over? This is mutiny! He’ll run the company into the ground!” Winter chuckled unsmilingly, ice blue eyes met a mirror image when their gazes locked.   
“What do you care?” Winter questioned coldly, “Father excommunicated you.” Weiss shut her eyes and steeled her emotions, before opening them again. She hadn’t braced for such coldness from her sister.  
Maybe it was another test. Weiss thought. narrowing her gaze. “I’m still a Schnee.” She said ice in her tone. “You’re nothing.” Her sister said drawing her sword, Wiess held her ground and held Myrtenaster tightly in her grip. anticipating her sister’s sword strike, she created an ice barrier between herself and Winter.   
“You’re learning well. “Winter said, keeping her tone neutral but Weiss could see the pride in her eyes. “You don’t attack when your emotions are sky high anymore, but the most important thing you must learn is that your opponents will not wait, they will strike you when you least expect it.” Weiss rolled her eyes then, earning a glare from her older sister. “You must be prepared for that. I cannot always be around to fight your battles for you.”

It was the same speech Weiss had heard a thousand times when they were kids, and now that Winter had been holding ranks with the likes of Ironwood, and the rest of the Atlas Military, the words had lost some of their power due to sheer redundancy. 

“I know!” the younger Schnee had snapped “You say this every single time Winter!” Her sister’s eyes narrowed, but Weiss continued “You think I don’t know how much trouble I got into with Father? How much of a nuisance I am to the family name?” Weiss stated darkly, looking down at the floor, unshed tears shining in her eyes. “Do you think I’m really that stupid to know that you’re on his side?” she whispered.

“I only say that so much because it’s worth repeating, lest you forget.” Winter said, stepping closer to her sister and pulling her in for a hug “and for the record, I was never on his side.” Weiss looked up shocked, “I’m just tough on you because I know you can take it, You are a Schnee after all.” Winter finished with a grin.  
“Did you get possessed by a Grimm when Beacon fell?” Weiss questioned. Winter fired back with something that Weiss had no clue she was capable of. She made a joke. 

“Because that would be a very grim situation” Winter laughed at her own cleverness, a musical sound Weiss hadn’t heard in years. Weiss had to laugh too because her sister making a joke was, well it was unheard of. The Schnee family didn’t joke. At all. 

“I’m glad you’re getting a personality finally.” Weiss said, with complete sincerity. Her sister smiled and nudged her shoulder, making the younger girl stumble a bit.   
“I always had one I just was never allowed to express it with Father being” she paused with a resigned sigh “Father” Winter’s tone had made Weiss uneasy. 

“Do you miss him?” the younger girl questioned warily, not sure how far she’d overstepped, the sisters had always been close, but never really could discuss family matters, given that the relationship that the children had to have with the public and even amongst each other. Anyone with the surname Schnee had to hold some decorum even behind closed doors. Winters cool demeaner slipped and her eyes became sadder than Wiess had ever seen them. 

“Sometimes.” Winter said, her voice choked with emotion. “I miss the way he was when mom was around.” the younger girl held back a gasp, they never mentioned her mother. It was almost a learned behavior when Weiss was a child, to never question elders, especially regarding their mother. “He was almost warm, in a way when she was around “Winter continued “she made him more human than he was ” 

Weiss looked at her sister, whose eyes were red and brimming with unshed tears. “Now he’s just…” Winter trailed off, her voice small, as Weiss hugged her sister, something that the Schnee sisters rarely did, but as she felt her sibling almost collapse in her arms, she whispered something to Winter that she had always known but had never acknowledged

“Winter, you have been strong for so many years, its okay to fall apart every now and then.”


End file.
